Burdened
by Wasn't There Before
Summary: Merlin is injured while traveling because some knights take Arthur's comments a bit too literally.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have been toying with for a while. Let me know what ya'll think. I'll keep going if you like it.

Chapter 1

It was treacherous ground to travel and his legs felt as if they were on fire from the strenuous hike up the ridge. It being the third day on the road was not helping matters at all. He was weary deep in his bones but knew stopping was not an option. Hoping the descent would be less painful, he quickly pushed himself up the last few feet to the top. Resting only a moment, for he knew they would leave him in a heartbeat, he scampered after the entourage.

He found out quickly that descending the ridge was actually far harder than the ascent. He was using muscles he hadn't even realized existed. The heavy and awkward burden he carried seemed intent on tipping him forward at the slightest provocation. So intent was he on his burden that he did not notice the increasingly unstable rocks under his feet until it was too late.

The ground beneath him seemed to teeter for a moment and then abruptly gave way as the unstable rock he had stepped on fell away from the hillside and sent him careening down the side of the ridge. It was not a graceful fall. There was nothing to grasp to slow his descent and even if there was, every piece of the heavy burden on his back seemed to be falling down his arms and flying off his person impeding him from stopping his fall in any way. A searing pain tore deep into his left leg and he gasped with the sensation, and threw his hands out. By some miracle his right hand brushed a tree trunk and he grabbed hold with all his might. But his joint was no match for the speed at which he was moving and a sickening pop followed by indescribable pain in his shoulder demanded he let go. He fell for several more feet before his head collided painfully with a boulder and his consciousness fell away.

-Arthur-

Arthur turned at the sound of a body crashing to the ground. That'll be Merlin, he thought. To his displeasure it was Merlin and at first he laughed as he watched his bumbling servant fall down the hillside. But his amusement turned to horror as Merlin picked up speed and was unable to stop his fall. Arthur could do nothing for him and could only watch in shock as Merlin's hands scrambled for purchase. Arthur was granted a short reprieve when Merlin grabbed the tree trunk; marveling that he had not run head first into it instead. But was unjustly rewarded with the nauseating sound of Merlin's shoulder dislocating before he continued to fall. Arthur watched in dismay as Merlin's tumble skidded to a halt near the bottom of the ridge and panic began to swell when he realized Merlin wasn't moving.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed and began a rapid climb down toward his manservant.

All too aware of the dangers of the slope, Leon called out to his king, "Slow down sire!"

Slow down? They want me to slow down? Arthur was incredulous. That was Merlin down there, and he needed their help, he wasn't about to slow down! But somewhere in the back of his mind reason poked a hole through his panic clouded thoughts and he slowed his steps to a less dangerous pace. He was still practically sprinting down the slope; all of Merlin's friends followed at similar paces.

As Arthur neared Merlin he observed several things. First, and most importantly, Merlin was still breathing. He loosed his own breath of relief after noticing this. Second, Merlin may be breathing but was definitely bleeding too. The blood pooled around Merlin's left leg and around all of the belongings he had fallen with. That was the third thing Arthur noticed; there was an unusual amount of gear surrounding Merlin, and he had even passed several things that had already flown off of Merlin's back. Why did he have so much? Arthur pushed that thought to the side in order to focus on more important matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such short chapters but I am a VERY busy person with next to ZERO free time. I do hope you enjoy, and I fully intend to finish the story. Thanks for the reviews/favorites and follows so far. It's extremely encouraging so please continue!

Chapter 2

As soon as he reached Merlin, he knelt by his side and immediately began a closer inspection of his injuries. At first glance Arthur feared the wound on Merlin's leg to be horribly deep because of the alarming amount of crimson that seemed to be pouring from the wound. Arthur slowly peeled Merlin's shredded pant leg apart, it revealed a jagged gash that stretched from Merlin's outer mid-thigh down to his calf. Upon closer examination Arthur determined the wound was not as deep as he feared but would need to be stitched or cauterized quickly before he lost too much blood. Knowing that he would be unable to find Merlin's medical bag in the mess along the hillside for some time, he quickly tore several strips from the hem of his cloak and began to wrap them tightly around the wound.

Before he was halfway done wrapping Merlin's leg, Gwaine barreled over to his fallen friend followed closely by Leon and the remainder of the knights. Lancelot seemed to have located Merlin's medical bag and calmly knelt by Merlin and his King.

"What in the seven hells happened!?" Gwaine growled, "Why was he carrying all this stuff? … He'd better survive this Arthur, or so help me…"

Arthur ignored Gwaine's rant, more focused on his task at hand. Once finished with wrapping Merlin's leg, Arthur looked up at Merlin's face. He was still out cold. He was sure there was a large bump on Merlin's head which he would inspect soon but he checked for other damages first, since Gwaine cradled Merlin's head in his lap.

The only other significant injury was Merlin's shoulder, it hung at a grotesque angle in comparison to the other. Arthur only hoped he and the knights would be able to put it back into place before Merlin regained consciousness; he knew from experience how incredibly painful dislocated shoulders could be. Arthur moved to Merlin's shoulder and positioned himself to pop it back into place.

"Gwaine, keep his head steady. Lancelot, Leon, lift him up a bit for me and keep him still," the knights followed their king's commands without question. Unfortunately, it was then that a low moan came from the small figure being held. Several curses from various knights and one king were uttered as they realized the pain their friend was about to experience. Arthur decided that waiting would be worse- he grasped Merlin's arm firmly and quickly rotated it up and out. The knights winced as Merlin's scream and the pop of his shoulder sounded at the same time. Percival, who had been nearby making a sling, handed it over to Arthur who it accepted the sling with gratitude and placed it on Merlin with remarkable gentleness. Merlin was panting in pain as he leaned against Gwaine, not yet fully aware of what was going on. Arthur sat back on his heels and took a deep breath for the first time since seeing Merlin's fall down the hillside.

"Let's set up camp for the night. Merlin cannot travel any further today," the knights nodded in agreement. All but Gwaine left to set up camp. "He will survive Gwaine."

Gwaine's head snapped up to meet Arthur's, fire burned in his eyes, "This should not have happened! Find out why he was carrying such a load and punish whoever commanded it of him or I will!" Arthur stared at Gwaine for a moment but simply nodded and walked away.


End file.
